Warbler's Pool Party!
by loquaciouslauryn
Summary: Nick is having a Pool party for the warblers; but before it happens, Kurt accidentally lets slip he's in love with Blaine and things go down hill. Little does Kurt know how Blaine feels! Mostly Klaine; very small hints of Niff and Wevid. Teen to be safe.


A/N: WARBLER'S POOL PARTAY! WOOOOOO! This is a tribute to summer, since this is my last week of school for the year! (: Hopefully the next thing I update will be You Can't Fix It If You Don't Know It's Broken, if you read that. If you don't and you are willing to read it, you should. (: Enjoy!

(Blaine's POV)

It was the final Thursday of the year at Dalton. Kurt and I were studying for their last finals in the junior common rooms when I got a text.

**ANNUAL WARBLER POOL PARTY BITCHEZZZ! Saturday afternoon at Nick's house starting at 11 AM. If you're not there, you suck. – David**

I smiled at the text, trying to stifle a laugh. Kurt, however, was laughing out loud

"Did you get David's text?" Iasked, presuming he already had considering his phone was in his hand.

Kurt was smiling wide "Yes, and sometimes I really question that boy's sexuality. I mean he's with Wes all the time and seriously? Bitches with a Z? That's low for him." Kurt said with another laugh. I smiled, joining him in on the laughter.

"Are you going to go?" i asked nervously.

"Well, I don't want to suck, so I guess so. Do you need a ride?" Kurt asked sincerely

"You know what, that would be awesome. That is if you don't mind." I said. I never wanted to be a burden to Kurt.

"Of course I don't mind Blaine! Geez, you act as if you're a burden to me. You're the furthest thing from it." He said with a sincere smile, grabbing my hand and squeezing it for a few seconds before letting go. It amazed me how the simple touch of just one person could make my heart go weak. I felt my face blushing profoundly, and made the best attempts to try and hide it. Kurt just smiled at me, saying nothing.

"So Nick throws a Warbler's pool party every year?" Kurt asked. I turned suddenly to face him once more.

"Well, it's more like David and Wes and Jeff want an excuse to party and Nick has the best pool, so…. Yeah I guess you could say it was Nick's." I said with a smile

"Poor Nick."

"Pssht, like he cares. He gets to see Jeff shirtless. He loves that." I said. And that's when it hit Blaine. _I GET TO SEE KURT SHIRTLESS._

For a moment I panicked; I didn't know if I would be able to do that. Kurt sent him over the edge just being in near Blaine… let alone HALF NAKED?

"Like he doesn't see Jeff shirtless when they're alone. " Kurt said, rolling his eyes with a smile

"Not so much of a baby penguin now, are we?" I retorted, raising his eyebrows at Kurt. He blushed and shyly smiled

"Well, it's not like someone PURSUED MY DAD OR ANYTHING to get him to have the talk with me." Kurt said, giving me a half-hearted bitch- glare. Kurt's bitch glares were supposed to be scary, but when he directed them at me, I couldn't help but smile, normally because they were sarcastically implied.

"Hey, you don't know when stuff is going to happen to you! You needed to learn about it at some point." I said with a shrug. It was true.

"Well at least you care. That's one of the things I love about you." Kurt said. I froze. Kurt froze. Kurt's normally rosy red cheeks faded to a pale white. Kurt looked like a deer in the headlights.

"K-Kur…"

"_Ihavetogo."_ He spat out, rising quickly from his chair and running out of the common rooms. I got up to try and follow him, wanting to tell Kurt just a fraction of how much I loved him back.

"KURT!" I yelled down the hallway. I could care less about who was looking at me like I had ten heads; I had to catch Kurt.. There was a split at the end of the hallways, and I couldn't see where Kurt had gone. I stood there, in the middle of rushing hallway traffic, completely lost for words.

I didn't understand. Kurt liked me back? He always acted like just….friends. I mean, he bought me coffee all the time, he would hug me and hold my hand sometimes and he would blush at some of my comments and…. Oh God. Kurt Hummel, the boy I've been pinning over for months is in love with me and I didn't even realize it. I truly am book smart life dumb.

I stood in the same spot I had stopped, not able to move until I felt someone hit me on my shoulder.

"Hey what's up man?" A familiar voice asked. It was Nick.

"Kurt accidentally just told me he loved me, and he ran away. He didn't even have a chance to hear that I loved him back." I said in a monotone voice. I hadn't even bothered to look at Nick.

"HA! JEFF OWES ME TEN BUCKS!" Nick said. I snapped out of my shock and turned to Nick

"What?"

"I bet Jeff that Kurt would end up professing his love to you by the end of the school year, and would you look at that? The second to last day." Nick said, obviously happy with himself.

"You're making bets on my love life? Who else is?" I said, dumbfounded and in disbelief

"Blaine, the better question is who isn't betting on your love life? I mean we're all betting on when and how your first kiss with Kurt is going to happen, what movie you will see on your first date, where you guys are going to do it fir…"

"SHUT UP NICK." I yelled, clearly angry. Nick was just laughing

"You really are oblivious Blaine." He said

"That's the thing. I JUST realized Kurt had been giving me all of these signals, and I was too stupid to notice." I said, pitying myself

"You weren't too stupid to notice, you were just to in love to notice. You were so worried that he might not love you back, that you didn't notice the signals. You basically shunned them from your brain, so you wouldn't end up possibly leading yourself onto him and then getting your heart crushed." Nick said as it if was the most obvious thing in the world. And it could've been; I'm just oblivious to it.

"Sometimes I think you know me too well, Nick." Blaine said

"That's what friends are for, duh. And besides, I see the way you look at him. It's kind of adorable actually. And if you think you're oblivious, he's just as bad as you because he should've been able to tell how in love you are with him."

"Oh it can't be that bad!"

"Oh, it's really bad. It's REALLY bad. Your eyes pretty much puke rainbows in his direction." Nick said with a smile

"But I don't know what to do. I mean, he ran away. He said he practically loved me, turned pale white, and ran out of the room as fast as he could."

"Well, the Pool Party is tomorrow, right?"

"Right! The pool party! Kurt said he'd give me a ride before the whole profession thing happened."

"Well, we always sing at the pool party; why don't you make him feel better by SINGING to him. You're always at your best when you're performing anyway." Nick suggested

I stood there, just looking at Nick. It was PERFECT. Kurt would listen through the words of a song, he'd actually LISTEN. He couldn't avoid me then.

"Blaine?" Nick asked, with an eyebrow raised

"NICK, YOU ARE A GENIUS!" Blaine squealed, hugging him and spinning off to run to his room.

(Kurt's POV)

I ran back to my room, letting tears escape on the way. I didn't care anymore; I just wrecked the best friendship I had ever known. _Stupid mouth. Stupid emotions. Stupid me. I should've distanced myself when is started to develop feelings, but DAMNIT KURT, you just had to stay close to Blaine. You thought, oh, he just might like you back. Who'd like you anyway? _I thought, wiping tears from my eyes. I called Mercedes

"Hey What's up white boy?"

"I just told B-blaine I –loved him." I sobbed.

The line was silent. All I could hear was Mercedes' breath.

"What did he say?" She asked in a whisper

"I ran. I said it on a-accident, got up, and ran. " I said, still crying, but trying to control myself

"Jesus Kurt, you didn't even give him time to answer you on how HE feels!"

"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW HOW HE FEELS!" I yelled "EVERYONE KNOWS THAT I LOVE HIM AND HE DOESN'T LOVE ME BACK, CEDES. AND I JUST SCREWED UP OUR ENTIRE FRIENDSHIP BECAUSE I LOVE HIM AND I COULDN'T JUST KEEP THINGS PLATONIC."

"Kurt, you need to calm down. You need to go put your ear buds in, and cry it out. You don't even know how Blaine feels; and maybe your friendship will hit a bump in the road Kurt, but Blaine likes you too much to let you go. And besides Kurt, you can tell by the way he LOOKS at you that he's in love with you. It's easy."

"MERCEDES JONES, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE WE BEEN THROUGH THIS?" I yelled even louder "I'M JUST HIS GAY FRIEND, CEDES. AND THAT'S ALL I'LL EVER BE. AND A FRIENDSHIP LIKE OURS CAN'T WORK IF ONE OF US IS IN LOVE WITH THE OTHER. I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR HIM, AND I NEVER WILL BE." I hit the end button to cut off the call and I bawled loudly and wretchedly into my blanket.

(Blaine's POV)

I was running to my dorm room when I was stopped by an abrupt noise. Was that…. Kurt?

"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW HOW HE FEELS! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT I LOVE HIM AND HE DOESN'T LOVE ME BACK, CEDES. AND I JUST SCREWED UP OUR ENTIRE FRIENDSHIP BECAUSE I LOVE HIM AND I COULDN'T JUST KEEP THINGS PLATONIC."

Yup. It was Kurt. Listening to his voice, his sobbing, his pain and anger broke my heart. Kurt shouldn't even have to feel this way! If he had just stayed to talk with me, he wouldn't be crying. HE wouldn't be hurt. I'm causing Kurt all of this pain because he doesn't think I love him back.

"MERCEDES JONES, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE WE BEEN THROUGH THIS? I'M JUST HIS GAY FRIEND, CEDES. AND THAT'S ALL I'LL EVER BE. AND A FRIENDSHIP LIKE OURS CAN'T WORK IF ONE OF US IS IN LOVE WITH THE OTHER I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR HIM, AND I NEVER WILL BE." Kurt yelled. I heard a loud sob mixed between words like "idiot" "stupid". My heart was sinking into my chest, so hard, so deep. Kurt doesn't think he's good enough. Kurt is more than good enough. He shouldn't have to hurt like this. I sighed, wiped a tear from my cheek and walked the rest of the way to my dorm, thinking how Kurt was probably lying face down on his bed, crying over an unrequited love that wasn't unrequited.

SATURDAY MORNING; BLAINE'S POV

Saying that I was nervous to see Kurt could be considered the understatement of the century. I had NO IDEA how he was going to react. I hadn't talked to him since Thursday's incident. Every time I'd go to approach Kurt, he would run away, avoiding me at all costs. I tried texting him simple texts, but he wouldn't answer. And if broke my heart. What if he said we couldn't be friends anymore? Of course I want to be more than friends, but I'd rather have his friendship than have nothing at all. I looked at my watch, wishing time would stop. But I wouldn't; and it was time for me to go.

I walked out of my room with everything I needed for the day and slowly made my way to Kurt's dorm room. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It was a few seconds before the door had swung open and Kurt Hummel was once again in my presence. His chin was up, but he wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Hello, Blaine." He said nonchalantly

"Hey Kurt, you ready to go?" I said, my heart thumping frantically. If this is what having a heart attack felt like, then someone, please call the doctor.

"Yeah, sure. Let me just grab my bag." Kurt said, turning around to walk in to the room and grab his stuff.

The tension between us could be cut with a knife. Thick, awkward tension that I had no idea what to do about. I decided that it would be best just to pretend it never happened. Boy, was I wrong. Kurt and I sat in complete silence for a forty-five minute drive to Nick's house. As soon as we pulled into the driveway and we were both out of the car, Kurt ran off as fast as he could. I frowned, wanting nothing more to cry.

I walked into the pool area which was massive; all of the other Warblers were partying and having fun. The sun was roaring hot. I took my shirt off and put my stuff on a lounge chair right next to the pool, and before I knew it, I was shoved into the pool beside me

"WHAT THE HELL GUYS?" I said, laughing.

David and Wes were laughing at me, before they got distracted and walked off.

I got out of the pool and tried to dry myself off a little bit, and then I remember Kurt. I panicked; I scanned the whole area from my seat, and I couldn't find him. My heart sunk; I didn't even know where he was. I felt someone sitting next to me on the lounge chair.

"Blaine, you looked like a puppy who's just been kicked. What's wrong?" Nick asked, patting me on the shoulder.

" It's Kurt. On the way here, I sat through a FORTY-FIVE minute drive in dead silence with Kurt. He won't even look at me. He's too embarrassed of himself and he shouldn't have to be because I'm just as much in love with him as he is with me!" I said, raising my voice with each word.

"Blaine, are you stupid? That's what you should've told him before you even left Dalton to GET here. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well, I figured if I acted like nothing happened, then he would feel okay."

"Blaine, he KNOWS it happened; It's not just going to go away. You didn't talk to him allll day yesterday. And he knows you know. So you need to go find that boy and you need to tell him how you feel, or things could get worse than they are." Nick said, patting me on the shoulder and walking away with a sympathetic smile on his face. He jumped in the pool, and I was once again left to my own thoughts. I threw my shirt back on and took a deep breath. I knew what I had to do.

I hadn't seen Kurt outside, so I walked into Nick's house. I entered quietly, incase Kurt was around. It wasn't until I was half way in the game room that I heard a noise. They were tiny sobs; tiny high pitched sobs. Tiny Kurt sobs. I felt sick.

I followed the sound until I was out of the gaming room and in the living room. I saw Kurt sitting on a white leather couch with his back to me. He was sitting up, but with his arms wrapped around his legs, and his legs muffled the sounds of his cries.

"Kurt?" I said quietly

I watched Kurt's body seize right up. He didn't move, but his form was tighter; like he was bracing himself for a hard blow.

"Kurt, it's okay is just me, Blaine." I said

That emitted another small sob from the boy. My eyes watered as I walked over to the couch he was sitting on and sat next to him.

"Kurt, I need you to listen to me." I said quietly and gently

"No, just listen to me for a second." Kurt said, lifting his head up from his knees. His flawless cheeks were wet with tears and his eyes red from crying. If my heart could break anymore, it did.

"You're going to let me down, just, please I don't want to lose you as my friend! And I know you'll try to be friends but it's not going to be the same because my STUPID emotions had to get in the way of our friendship, and now it's going to be all awkward for the both of us because I couldn't stop myself from loving you and you don't like me back! So now we're going to try and pretend nothing happened, but we just CAN'T Blaine, because we both know it did happen. So I don't think we can be friends anymore." Kurt said, letting two more tears roll down his cheek. I wiped them off of his cheek

"Kurt, have you ever stopped and thought that I might love you back?" I asked quietly

"Of course I have!" Kurt said angrily

"Then why won't you let yourself believe it?" I said. Kurt froze, just looking at me like I was crazy

Kurt mumbled something and let another tear roll down his cheek. I caught it, just like the other two

"I can't hear you Kurt."

He mumbled the same thing again, this time a little louder, but I still couldn't hear him

"I still can't hear you Ku.."

"IM NOT GOOD ENOUGH, OKAY?" Kurt snapped, letting out another sob.

"Kurt, what makes you think you're not good enough?" I asked, hurt and worried Kurt would think such a thing. Kurt was more than good enough; Kurt was perfect.

"Have you LOOKED at me? I looked like a crossover between the Pillsburry dough boy and Pinocchio, I talk like Mickey Mouse on LSD and sucking helium, and I have the GAYEST face in Ohio. And they all tell it to me, Blaine, they all tell me I won't be loved. And that if someone finds it in their heart to love me someday, they'll leave me; they say it'll never last Blaine, because I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH. And they're RIGHT." Kurt said, emitting another sob, and more tears. I wiped them all from his cheek. I turned my body to face Kurt; as he was already facing me. I curled myself up in a ball, just like he had. I put my barefoot toes on top of his, and I took his hands from his knees, placing them in mine our knee caps, which were now touching. I looked Kurt in the eyes.

"Kurt, you are more than good enough. You are PERFECT." I said

"Nobody is perfect." Kurt mumbled

"You may not be PERFECT, but you're perfect to me, Kurt. I've been looking for someone like you forever. And I've had crushes before, but Kurt, I've never felt this way about anyone before. I always get so excited, yet so nervous when I'm around you, but after a few minutes, I calm down and I feel SAFE with you. What those people say; it isn't true. I know we're in high school, but this is something I just KNOW. I'm not going to leave you. They say ordinary young love doesn't last…. But Kurt, the relationship we've built so far is extraordinary, and I only want to deepen it with YOU. I can't picture anyone else doing this with me, other than YOU, Kurt, because I love you just as much as you said you loved me." I said.

Kurt was silent. I studied his emotionless face, waiting for an answer. I saw tears welding up in his eyes, and for a moment I thought I was done for. But then, it happened. That beautiful, flawless, heart melting smile appeared on Kurt's face. I felt a tear fall from my eye, and a smile formed back at his. When Kurt was happy, I was happy.

"I love you, Kurt. And I love everything about you. The things you dislike the most about yourself are my favorite things about you. You are inspiring, selfless, lovable, beautiful, and so much more. I don't want to be your friend any more Kurt, I want to be your boyfriend." I said

Kurt's smile grew wider. He shook his head, up and down.

"Yes." He said

"Yes?"

"Yes." he confirmed with a smile and a laugh I swung my legs back over the edge of the couch as Kurt did and I pulled him in for a big hug.

"Let's never let that happen again. I missed you too much." I whispered into the crevice of his neck

"I missed you too." Kurt said, squeezing me tighter. After a few seconds, we released from the hug, and smiled at one another.

"C'mon, let's go have some fun!" I said, rising from the couch and holding my hand out to assist Kurt. He took my hand, and stood up, but never let go of it. Instead, he put his fingers in mine and squeezed my hand.

We walked out into the noisy pool yard, which instantly turned silent. All of the Warbler's stopped their activities to look at us.

"HA! I TOLD YOU JEFF! YOU OWE ME TWENTY BUCKS!" Nick yelled from across the pool

"WEVID! THAT'S 50 BUCKS FROM EACH OF YOU! TOLD YOU SO!" Trent yelled

Kurt turned to me in surprise.

"They're betting on our love life?" Kurt asked, seemingly intrigued

"Yep. I found that out Thursday. You don't want to know half the things they have money on." I said, shaking my head in shame. Kurt laughed, and the commotion of the party began to pick up

Wes and David walked over to us

"Damnit! You couldn't have waited 15 more minutes? 15 More minutes, and I would be fifty bucks richer!" Wes said.

"But congrats on FINALLY getting your act together." David added, giving Wes a glare to David that a mother would give to a misbehaving child. I smiled at the immaturity and they walked off. I guided Kurt over to my lounge chair and put my sunglasses back on.

"Wanna go chill in the pool for a little while?" I asked my boyfriend. _My boyfriend._ That would take some getting used to; not that I minded.

Kurt's smiled faded. "No, I'm fine. I'll just sit here and watch."

I furrowed my eyebrows at Kurt

"What's wrong Kurt?" I said, concerned

"You're going to think I'm so stupid."

"Tell me."  
"Fine. I'm really insecure about my body. I know, I know, I don't act like it. But I really am. And I don't want anyone to make fun of me, or WORSE, have you think I look bad." Kurt said, now looking at the ground like it was made of a rare crystal.

"Kurt. You are BEAUTIFUL. You have nothing to be ashamed of when it comes to your body. The first day I saw you? The first words I thought were 'He's beautiful.' You have nothing to be ashamed of." I said, squeezing Kurt's hand. He still looked at me like he was unsure.

I moved in closer. "Do you trust me?" I whispered

"Yes." He whispered back

"Lift your arms up."

He did so. I slowly took the bottom of his shirt and guided it off of his head. I threw the removed shirt on the chair, and took mine off. I wrapped my arms around Kurt's torso, and pulled him in to me.

"You are the most beautiful boy in all of Ohio, Kurt." I whispered into his ear. I pulled away from Kurt, grabbing his hand and guiding him to the pool. We slowly stepped in the heated pool, and sat near the jets in the left corner of the shallow end.

We spent the afternoon swimming, joking and laughing with not only each other, but all of the other Warblers. I held Kurt's hand the entire afternoon. Every once in a while, he'd catch me staring at him and he'd blush, or vice versa. We were both happy. The sun was starting to set when Nick walked over to his make shift outdoor stage.

"How's everyone doin'?" Nick said into the microphone. We all laughed and yelled our responses

"Alright, we'll it's warbler tradition to have an open mic from sunset to the end of the party; and as always, our first performer is our lead! Give it up for Mr. Blaine The Warbler Anderson!" Nick yelled with a smile. Everyone clapped and hooted and hollered, as Blaine reluctantly let go of Kurt's hand and walked out of the pool over to the stage. He grabbed the mic from Jeff and smiled.

I turned to the band Nick had hired and told them what song I would be singing.

" I'm gonna need some of my boys for this one. Nick, Wes, Trent?" This one's for my boyfriend, Kurt." I said with a smile. I could see Kurt blush and smile as the band rang out the first chords of the song and the three warblers made their way to the stage.

_You're insecure,  
Don't know what for,  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
Don't need make-up,  
To cover up,  
Being the way that you are is enough,_

Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,  


I pointed at Kurt as he blushed

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful_

I watched Nick make his way over to Jeff and Wes over to David. I walked slowly to Kurt, MY KURT, and grabbed his hand.__

So c-come on,  
You got it wrong,  
To prove I'm right,  
I put it in a song,  
I don't know why,  
You're being shy,  
And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,

Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na _[x2]___

Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, Kurt and I made our way back to the stage. I turned to Kurt to sing the next part.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_[All]__  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,_

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh,  
  
_That's what makes you beautiful._

I dropped my mic, and grabbed Kurt by the waist, pulling him in for a kiss. All of the cheering and clapping and hoots and hollers disappeared; all I knew in that moment was my love for Kurt. Our lips felt so right together; we felt so right.

I pulled back from the kiss, leaning my forehead on Kurt's.

"That's what makes you beautiful." I whispered, as Kurt leaned back in for another breath taking kiss.

Post A/N: the WHOLE time writing this, I was contemplating what song to use… and I chose this. Not a huge one direction fan, but I thought it'd be cute if Blaine sang this to Kurt. (: Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
